The invention relates to collapsible sun shades for protecting the interior of automobiles against unwanted exposure to the sun. The sun shades of the present invention may be extended behind the windshield or windows of an automobile to act as a barrier to sunlight, reducing heat buildup within the vehicle interior and undesired weathering of the vehicle interior from exposure to sunlight.
In general, vehicle sun shades may be positioned to shield a vehicle interior from either an interior or exterior location. As an example, interior sun shades include folding cardboard sun shades for placement behind vehicle windshields such as shown in the patent to Levy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,396. Other types of interior windshield sun shades include fan-like venetian blind arrangements, and designs consisting of fabric supported by elongated loops of spring-like material.
In addition to the interior sun shades, exterior sun shades may also be used. For example, an exterior sun shade may consist of a thin layer of fabric or plastic to lie on the exterior surface of the windshield.